Laminated paper wrapping has a variety of uses in the packaging industry. Many cost-efficient processes have been developed for producing stable wrappings consisting of cellulose- and foil-based layers bonded or adhered together. In the food wrapping industry, and particularly in the case of heated foods, several performance criteria should be met. The wrapping should have superior insulation properties in order to retain heat within the packaging for an acceptable period of time. Superior moisture retention is also desirable. In addition, an important criterion is the deadfold characteristics of the wrapping--that is, the ability of the wrapping once deformed around a food item to resist springing back or unwrapping.
These performance criteria have for the most part been achieved in foil and foil-to-paper wrappings. For many applications or situations, however, the use of foil is not desirable. One such instance is where microwave heating is contemplated, which is, of course, incompatible with metal foil. In addition, foil is more expensive than paper and as a waste product does not degrade satisfactorily. But while paper-to-paper wrappings are often favored, the deadfold, insulating and moisture retention properties of such products have thus far been less than satisfactory. As previously indicated, the "natural memory" inherent in paper tends to cause a paper-to-paper laminate to unfold after being wrapped around a food product.
With this background in mind, it is an object of the present invention to produce a paper-to-paper laminated wrapping which emulates the superior performance criteria of foil wrappings.